Mamá gallina
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hiccup quiere ser el héroe de sus hijos, como su padre lo fue de él, así que cuando Zephyr parece interesada en seguirlo a todos lados, el suele comportarse como mamá gallina, según su esposa, hijo menor y madre.


_Como entrenar a tu dragón No me pertenece._

**Mamá gallina**

Hiccup sabe que ha fallado en muchas cosas en la vida (sobre todo de niño) pero hay cosas para las que es inesperadamente bueno, como el hecho de entrenar dragones y ser un jefe de la tribu. Para muchos otros son cosas casi imposibles, pero él creía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Otra cosa para la que fue inesperadamente bueno, es para ser padre, algo que aunque muchos esperaban, él había tenido sus dudas por las luchas constantes entre su padre y él de joven. Pero después del nacimiento de Zephyr, cuando tuvo al bebe la primera vez entre sus manos.

Supo que daría su vida por esta niña.

Si bien tenía grandes recuerdos con su padre, había momentos que realmente esperaba evitar con Zephyr, como las peleas interminables y los difíciles puntos de vista que ambos dominaron. Le gustaría que Zephyr no se sintiera de lado como él se sintió cuando parecía que todos lo despreciaban y probablemente matara a quien le hiciera daño a su hija.

Astrid parecía divertida de su sobreprotección a su hija, que si bien era una adorable bebe inteligente, tenía cierta torpeza que estaba segura heredo de él.

—Estará bien—siempre decía Astrid cuando el comenzaba a sobre pensar las cosas que podrían pasarle a su hija.

No era extraño que Astrid fuera una mama genial, ella era buena en todo lo que hacía, excepto inventos de comida, esos estaban prohibidos en su hogar. Astrid tenía una conexión con Zephyr que después tuvo también con Nuffink, algo de madres solía decirle Valka todos los días que se quejaba.

Poco después de Zephyr, la llega de Nuffink también fue como ver el sol. El pequeño bebé de cabellera rubia que tenía unos ojos iguales a los suyos, que él se aseguraría nadie hiciera subestimar. Que para su disgusto y nada de sorpresa, parecía preferir a Astrid sobre él en cada momento, no lo culpaba, cuando era chico también babeaba por su madre, pero eso lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Al haber crecido solo con su padre, habían desarrollado un lazo, que ambos niños parecían tener con Astrid.

—¿Celoso?—preguntaba su esposa divertida cuando él se quejaba en las noches.

Él solo rosaba los ojos y dejaba que ella lo abrazara para dormir, estaba cansado por haber jugado hasta tarde con los niños, que al final habían sonreído antes de caer dormidos por todas partes.

Él no era celoso.

Pero quería tener eso, esa conexión entre padre e hijo, que su padre tuvo por él. No es que no amara a esos niños, no podría amarlos más ni aunque quisiera, pero deseaba ver ese brillo en los ojos que siempre tuvo al ver a su padre, esa admiración de pensar que nunca sería suficiente, esa grandeza…quería ser el orgullo de sus hijos.

.

Entonces sucedió, primero fue paulatinamente, pero antes que cumpliera cinco años, Zephyr se había sujetado a su pierna antes de irse al trabajo, que era cuidar de Berk como cada día (sobre todo a los gemelos para no destruir algo), tanto Astrid como él intentaron alejar a la niña, pero esta comenzó a llorar, algo poco usual de ella y se negó a soltarlo. Así que ese día le toco llevar a Zephyr a trabajar.

Fue una experiencia…interesante.

La mayoría de los habitantes conocían a la famosa Zephyr, la primogénita del matrimonio Haddock y Hofferson. A diferencia de su propia persona de niño y de Astrid hay que admitir, Zephyr era bastante sociable y saludaba a todos con una gran sonrisa. La niña parecía tener una mirada determinada y no parecía intimidada por nada, después de que ella tuvo el anuncio que sería hermana mayor, la niña algo temerosa se había llenado de confianza.

_—Tengo que cuidar de Nuffink papá, no tengo tiempo para dudar—_

Había dicho con tan solo tres años, y desde entonces lo había cumplido. A pesar que algunos niños no están conformes con hermanos menores, al igual que Astrid y él, Zephyr amo a su hermano apenas lo vio. Lo cuidaba en casa todos los días y sobre todo le daba la mano cuando este quería caminar. Al igual del amor de Zephyr por Nuffink, su hermano menor la veía como la persona más genial.

Hoy curiosamente, esta prefirió pasar el día con él que con su amado hermano.

Raro.

Llegando al medio día, cuando a la niña le entro hambre luego de pasar a la herrería, se detuvo en su anterior lugar de trabajo. Gobber estaba fuera ayudando a uno de los aldeanos, así que disfrutaron un poco del calor de la fragua, mientras comían parte de unos emparedados, que la madre de Astrid les había dado cuando pasaron a saludar. La abuela materna de Zephyr estaba feliz con su nieta, aunque era algo menos expresiva que su madre Valka, sin duda Zephyr también era la luz de los ojos de la mujer mayor.

—¿Por qué quisiste venir conmigo hoy?—le pregunto a su hija, que a sus cinco años, era bastante lista.

La pequeña mastico primero antes de hablar, gracias a Odín había aceptado de buena manera aprender un poco de modales y no ser el típico vikingo promedio.

—Estaba hablando con Einar—comenzó la niña viendo al suelo con curiosidad.

¿Einar?

La imagen de un niño de cabellera negra y algo delgado que era el hijo de Snotlout con una chica de otra aldea, le vino a le mente por un momento. El recuerdo de su primo nombrando a su hijo Einar que significaba "líder guerrero" fue la risa entre los gemelos un tiempo.

—Estaba hablando del impresionante guerrero que era su padre y otras cosas, entonces yo le dije que tú eras mejor porque eras el líder del pueblo—hablo la niña hinchando su pecho con orgullo, que le hizo sonreír de ternura—Einar dijo que el acompañaba a su padre en ocasiones, así que yo quise venir contigo—anuncio con emoción.

Debía darle las gracias al hijo de Snotlout para varias.

Si bien Zephyr parecía emocionada de que fuera el líder del pueblo, no era demasiado, aun no comprendía la gravedad del asunto o el peso entre sus hombros. El siguiente líder del pueblo seria Nuffink, así que ella no tendría que preocuparse de lo que él tendría que trasmitirle a su hijo.

Aun así…

—Además me divierto mucho contigo papá, quiero venir más seguido—hablo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

Su interior se congelo, el recuerdo vago de su propio padre diciéndole que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta por la aldea para enseñarle sobre su deber, de él negando aburrido prefiriendo ir a volar con Toothless. No sabía si fue un recuerdo de dos cosas que amaba que perdió, pero una lagrima salió de sus ojos antes de poder evitarlo.

Patético.

El fuerte conquistador de dragones, el jefe de Berk, el hombre que conquisto un dragón.

Quebrándose ante un recuerdo.

Una diminuta mano se posó en su mejilla quitando la lágrima, enfoco la mirada tranquila de Zephyr que limpiaba su rostro sin parecer perturbada porque llorara.

Sonrió con dificultad antes de envolver en sus brazos a su hija, que se dejó acunar como un bebé mientras él intentaba alejar los recuerdos difíciles de su mente.

Zephyr no dijo nada más y se dejó llevar en sus hombros en lo que quedaba de tarde. Al llegar a casa corrió con su madre y hermano, comenzando a relatarles todo su día con gran emoción, su hermano menor la veía con asombro y Astrid la escuchaba atentamente mientras limpiaba un poco el barro de su propio cabello.

—Eres el líder del pueblo y aun te caes por una colina—dijo su esposa aprovechando la atención de Zephyr en Nuffink.

Gimió audiblemente pensando que Tuffnut sin duda no se quedaría callado sobre el asunto, sobre todo con su esposa.

Desgraciado.

—Papá es asombroso Nuffink, es el mejor papá del pueblo—dijo Zephyr emocionado, causando un calor en su interior.

Su esposa amablemente no menciono para nada la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro después de eso.

.

Durante los siguientes cuatro años, no fue difícil ver a Zephyr con Hiccup, más bien todo lo contrario. Solamente en lugares demasiado oficiales o situaciones que requerían al jefe explícitamente, Zephyr estaría pegada a su padre. La niña solía caminar a su lado, saludando a los aldeanos que parecían encantados con la niña, no solo por su amabilidad, muchas habían visto el indicio de la niña con la espada, que realmente era muy alentador.

Una guerrera.

Entre los niños del pueblo solían reunirse a jugar, pero entre los viejos amigos que tenían, sus hijos sin duda ya tenían un grupo de juego. Zephyr y Einar eran casi los mayores con nueve años, unos pocos meses más jóvenes estaban los gemelos Ask y Erik los hijos de Ruffnut y Fishlegs, que si bien habían sacado la inteligencia de su padre, también el gusto por la destrucción de su madre y tío. Tuffnut no había tenido hijos (lo extraño hubiera sido que tuviera) y en cambio solía mal encaminar a los niños con travesuras. También una nueva integrante del grupo era Lena, la hija de Eret, una chica de un año más que su hija, con la que solía competir.

Era obvio que entre Zephyr y Lena había una competencia no dicha, que siempre sobreexplotaban ante la menor oportunidad. Eran las más fuertes de su grupo, Zephyr con la espada y Lena con el uso del hacha. Einar realmente prefería el hacha también, pero los gemelos eran más de lanzas y Odín sabe que eran capaces de cualquier travesura con ellas.

El hecho de que fuera amable con los demás, aprendiera bastante rápido el protocolo de él como líder y lo imitara adorablemente, además de ser una futura promesa como guerrera, le habían dado une status que él tuvo que ganar luego de montar un furia nocturna.

No se quejaba, prefería que su hija fuera bendecida antes de tener una infancia como la suya.

El punto es que, durante cuatro años, su hija había estado siempre con él, tal vez no era lo más fácil llevar a su hija por todos lados, pero no le importaba la dificultad con tal de pasar tiempo con su hija. En ocasiones Nuffink también iba con ambos, aunque este parecía menos interesado ante el puesto de líder. Para su completa sorpresa si bien Nuffink era capaz de usar un hacha pequeña como su madre, el niño parecía más intrigado en libros. Puede que fuera por eso que Fishlegs quería tanto a su hijo, ya que siempre que le regalaba libros el niño parecía feliz.

Las historias era algo más que Nuffink amaba, cuando el mercader Johan pasaba por el pueblo, su hijo amaba escuchar sus historias. Era algo…curioso. Incluso cuando él fue niño la idea de forjar y crear cosas parecía más interesante, su hijo no era muy diferente a él en ese aspecto, siempre con la cabeza metido en algún libro, emocionado ante las historias de los mayores. De cierta forma Nuffink gano el aprecio de otros ante su fascinación por historias, por sus deseos de aprender…pero sin duda era Zephyr la que era tomada como una guerrera.

¿Qué destino tendrían sus hijos?

Seria emocionante de ver.

Pero esa es otra historia.

Por ejemplo de como después de cuatro años de su hija pegada a su lado, una mañana simplemente ella se paró frente a él con una sonrisa.

—Hoy no iré contigo papá, los chicos y yo iremos con el tío Eret para un entrenamiento—había dicho con su espada de madera (un regalo de su parte) antes de salir corriendo por la casa con una sonrisa tranquila.

En cambio la suya se había congelado.

Astrid que estaba terminando de alistar a Nuffink para ir a entrenar nuevos reclutas, se detuvo al verlo congelado en medio del salón. Recordando que su hija había comentado algo de no ir con su padre hoy, solamente suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa con papá?—dijo Nuffink a su lado con una mirada confundida y ladeando el rostro.

Hoy iría a una visita con Fishlegs que trabajaba en un proyecto en la biblioteca comunal, Astrid no sabía si iba por los libros, la oportunidad de escuchar historias de Fishlegs o porque casualmente Elin la hija menor de Fishlegs y Ruffnut estaría con este.

Se preguntó cuál era el problema de los Haddock en tener un enamoramiento infantil con una niña que no parece notarlo. Elin tenía algo que sus hermanos mayores no tenia, sensatez, puede que por eso Elin apreciaba la amistad de Nuffink y prefería jugar con este. En ocasiones era atrapada en alguna jugarreta con sus hermanos mayores, pero está más inteligente solía salirse de los castigos.

—No te preocupes siempre ha sido así—le dice comenzando a caminar a la salida con su hijo siguiéndola viendo confundido a su padre.

El escenario para terror de Hiccup, comienza a repetirse la siguiente semana, la que sigue, un mes y dos. Su hija que siempre parecía detrás de él, ahora prefiere pasar con más personas que él. Entrenamientos con Eret y Snotlout, en la biblioteca con Fishlegs y Nuffink, con su abuela Valka sobre hierbas y cosas de supervivencia, ahora pasaba más tiempo que antes con su madre entrenando. Incluso una vez la vio saliendo con Gothi y esta le sonreía a la niña, como si pudiera entenderla.

Pronto para terror del pueblo, su mal humor comenzó a pasarle factura. Distraído, pensativo, bastante resentido. Que su hija lo desechara de la noche a la mañana, dolía mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir. Incluso cuando ambos pasaban horas sentados en el barranco, por donde Toothless se había ido alguna vez, ahora pasaba con su abuela quien la abrazaba con fuerza.

Para su suerte Nuffink preocupado de la salud mental de su padre, tomo el campo de Zephyr para acompañarlo a trabajar. Ambos sabían que el niño no parecía emocionado ante la idea, pero prestaba bastante atención y solía llevar libros para leer.

—¿Has hablado con ella?—dijo su hijo menor, como si fuera un adulto y en realidad le recordó un poco al tono de Astrid.

Volteo a ver sus mismos ojos en el niño y los de su abuela.

—¿Sabes que tienes cinco años?—le contrataco con incredulidad.

Este se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien tiene que ser el adulto aquí—tal vez la oración hubiera funcionado mucho mejor si no fuera por su tono infantil y mejillas redondas.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con Fishlegs y Astrid acerca de qué clase de libros estaba leyendo.

Dejo su lugar en la mesa del consejo para verlo atentamente, estaba preocupado por la cercanía de un invierno que parecía ser uno fuerte, sobre problemas con los cultivos del norte y sobre porque rayos Tuffnut seguía explotando partes del bosque. Si pensaba en lo último, probablemente sería alguna estupidez que le costaría horas de trabajo reparar.

Su hija estaba bien, ella seguía dándole besos en la mejilla y fuertes abrazos cuando llegaba, pero el alejamiento era algo que lo estaba matando.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Nuffink—hablo una voz a su lado.

Su rostro se disparó al ver a su madre sentada al lado de su hijo, quien sonrió emocionado antes de abrazarla con fuerza. No por nada Valka era quien mejores historias tenía en la tribu y su hijo amaba el tiempo con esta tanto como su hermana. Ambos niños solían pasar noches enteras hablando con su abuela en la sala de su hogar, era adorable verlos a los tres. Una parte de él pensaba que su madre nunca se perdonó por no pasar su infancia con él y ahora con sus nietos, no pensaba cometer el mismo error.

—¿Sobre qué?—pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

Fue algo hilarante ver la misma cara exasperada en abuela y nieto al verlo.

—Últimamente estas distraído, deberías hablar con Zephyr y dejar de comportarte como un bebé—hablo su madre con tono burlón.

Se sonrojo indignado.

Él era el jefe de la tribu de Berk.

No era ningún bebé.

—Mamá se burla de papá todas las mañanas, dice que parece un dragón cuando no juegan con él—hablo Nuffink emocionado echando más leña al fuego.

Gimió por bajo, perfecto, abuela y nieto unidos en su contra.

—Bueno Nuffink, es que tu padre actúa con una mamá gallina con ustedes y odia no ser un héroe para ambos—declaro su madre sin importarle hundirlo más.

Su hijo pareció pensativo unos momentos, antes de girarse y arrojarse a sus brazos, se quedó pasmado unos segundos. Generalmente si bien Nuffink era cariñoso con él, con Astrid siempre fue más unido y quien llenaba de besos a su madre, con él si bien siempre había abrazos que compartían, nunca había visto a su hijo así. Cuando el niño le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojo ante el acto que probablemente él jamás hubiera hecho con su padre u otro vikingo. Cuando Nuffink lo vio, noto los mismo ojos de inocencia y cariño que tenía su hermana.

—Papá es mi héroe y lo quiero muchísimo—dijo el niño sonriendo infantilmente.

Algo que no entendía era la facilidad de Zephyr y Nuffink de decir cosas que avergonzarían a otros, pero que eran demasiado cálidas.

La inocencia de un niño.

Su sinceridad.

Y su increíble amor puro por sus padres.

Acaricio la cabeza del niño.

—También te quiero Nuffink, Odín sabe que daría mi vida por ti y tu hermana—hablo con cariño en su voz y profundidad.

De reojo noto a su madre recordando probablemente como Su padre, Estoic, lo había hecho por él, dar su vida. Era verdad, esperaba nunca sucediera, pero sin duda se sacrificaría por sus hijos para que siguieran viviendo.

Nuffink lo abrazo y sintió un calor en su interior, de tenerlo aquí, a salvo.

Vio a la ventana, esa misma tarde hablaría con Zephyr.

.

Camino tranquilamente por el pueblo, había decidido salir un poco más temprano e ir a buscar a su hija, Astrid que estaba con algunos reclutas jóvenes, que parecían muertos por el entrenamiento de su esposa, le dijo que la niña se había ido a jugar con los demás y Tuffnut en el bosque. Esta le dijo que no se preocupara al ver su cara pálida, los niños generalmente cuidaban a Tuff, lo cual era algo más creíble que lo opuesto. Camino un poco más ya que no estaban muy profundo en el bosque, había un pequeño claro que los niños habían tomado como base para jugar.

Quiso reír cuando al llegar de alguna manera Tuffnut había terminado de cabeza en una trampa que probablemente crearon los niños. Todos estaban ahí menos Elin y Nuffink que aún eran algo jóvenes para incluirse en el grupo con regularidad, igualmente Zephyr se encargaba de cuidarlo cuando iba.

—Declaro la conquista para el grupo rojo—hablo Zephyr alzando su espada con orgullo y pintura roja en sus mejillas.

Ask y Erik los gemelos con mejillas también de rojo sonrieron antes de aplaudir emocionados las manos. Ask tenía el cabello un poco más largo que Erik, Ask lo tenía por sobre sus hombros con algunas trenzas pequeñas por ahí. En cambio Erik tenía el cabello corto sobre sus orejas y algo alborotado. Ambos con ropas café con naranja parecían emocionados del gane.

Lena una niña de cabello negro bajando sus hombros y ojos de color gris, parecía enojada ante el gane de su rival. Einar quien estaba en el suelo con su cabello castaño y ojos azules, parecía ignorar como ambas niñas estaban por pelear. El hijo de Snotlout estaba en el suelo derrotado y con partes de pintura azulada por todos lados. Al ver bien a Tuffnut quien tenía también pintura azulada, supuso que formaba parte del grupo de niños.

—Hay que admitir que la niña es buena—dijo Tuffnut con algo de orgullo aun de cabeza, a su lado sentado en el suelo Einar solamente se encogió de hombros.

Otra diferencia entre la relación que tuvo con Snotlout y la de sus hijos, era que Einar respetaba a Zephyr, no importaba que esta fuera una niña, Einar parecía verla como una hermana ya que habían sido criados juntos, la madre de Einar, Luna, tiene una buena relación con Astrid y ambas estuvieron mucho tiempo juntas. Además Luna había hecho que la relación de ambos pequeños fuera buena, ya que tenía un temperamento bastante fuerte y se oponía a la idea de competencia de Snotlout con los niños. Además Snotlout realmente amaba a su esposa.

—Zephyr es bastante ágil…además los gemelos—el adulto como el niño vieron a los gemelos que estaban chocando cabezas.

Podrían actuar de forma irresponsable y temeraria, pero eran unas grandes mentes en lo que trampas se trataban.

Muy ingeniosas para temor de todos.

Tanto el niño como adulto se estremecieron.

—Por favor solo tuviste suerte, en un combate uno a uno te despedazaría—dijo Lena con arrogancia y sonrisa marca Eret.

En lugar de tenerle miedo y con algo de arrogancia de sus dos padres, Zephyr puso ambas manos en las cadera y con una sonrisa de suficiencia no se dejó intimidar.

—Por favor Lena, ambas sabemos que seré la mejor guerrera de Berk—aseguro esta con una arrogancia que le sorprendió.

Sin duda su hija tenía un orgullo que le recordaba a su padre.

Lena no parecía feliz, su mirada fulminante por la pérdida era algo que los niños solían tener. No les gustaba perder, no por nada Astrid se enfadó cuando en su adolescencia ambos en el entrenamiento dragón, bueno, él le gano y ella casi lo mata.

—Claro lo dice la niña que no se separa de su padre…cierto…ahora su papi no la quiere cerca—dijo Lena en tono malicioso.

Frunció el ceño, si no fuera una niña y la hija de Eret, probablemente la hubiera arrojado por el acantilado por decirle algo así a su hija. Si descubría que ella se alejó por comentarios de los niños, tendría una buena charla con sus padres.

La mirada de Zephyr vacilo unos segundos, pero se repuso rápidamente.

—Mi papá no me alejo—

—Bueno antes eras un pollo que sigue al jefe, no entiendo que pudo cambiar al menos que tu padre se cansara de ti—

Lena tenía una lengua mordaz, tanto que los otros niños junto a Tuffnut (aun boca abajo) se vieron de reojo preocupados por el nivel que alcanzaba la discusión. Zephyr ya no se veía confiada, en su lugar una mirada dura se posó en su rostro.

Hiccup estaba sorprendido que su adorable niña de ojos brillantes, se viera tan intimidante con esa mirada. Casi suelta un jadeo cuando a una velocidad increíble la espada de madera se posó en la garganta de Lena, que parpadeo sorprendida.

—Escúchame bien Lena, no hables de mi familia si no quieres que te de una paliza y tu papi deba recogerte aquí llorando—le indico con un tono imponente que hizo a Lena chasquear la lengua.

Al parecer la niña se había dado cuenta de que había dicho algo delicado ya que parecía algo avergonzada viendo a otro lado. Aunque Lena fuera la mayor, sin duda la líder del grupo era Zephyr que parecía verla con advertencia de no decir nada más. Cuando todo parecía calmado, Zephyr pateo una palanca de madera del suelo, que hizo que Tuffnut cayera sobre su cabeza.

Los niños se rieron de sus quejidos de dolor.

—Pero ante tu pregunta Lena, mi papá no se alejó de mí, yo fui la que lo hizo—declaro la niña restándole importancia.

Los gemelos se vieron confundidos, Lena alzo una ceja y Einar dio un paso al frente.

—Pero Zephyr no lo hiciste aun cuando Ask y Erik te molestaron…¿Por qué ahora?—cuestiono el niño.

Los gemelos asintieron.

—Nos diste una paliza cuando lo comentamos, por eso dejamos de hacerlo—dijo Ask con un escalofrió que su hermano imito.

Zephyr los vio de reojo antes de suspirar.

—Papá es el jefe de la tribu de Berk, tiene muchas responsabilidades y conmigo solamente se le dificultan…además Nuffink va ser el líder algún día, tampoco parece muy interesado, así que pensé que si podía aprender lo más que puedo de los líderes de Berk, podría ayudar a mi hermano cuando sea el próximo líder, seré su mano derecha—aseguro la niña con emoción en sus ojos—papá tiene mucho trabajo ahora, siempre parece cansado, pensé que si trabajaba por mi cuenta él podría relajarse un poco más—añadió después con tono algo nostálgico.

Una mano se posó sobre la cabeza de la niña, quien giro a ver a Tuffnut con confusión cuando este le revolvió el cabello.

—Sin duda eres la hija de Hiccup, tan noble y torpe como este—hablo el adulto sonriéndole a la niña, que le regreso una sonrisa igual de emocionada.

Lena tosió un poco atrayendo la atención de los demás, la niña volteo el rostro.

—Bueno puedo hablar con mi padre, el guía las partidas de caza y me deja acompañarlo…puedo decirle que tú también quieres ir—mustio la niña sin verla.

Claramente en una muestra de perdón no dicho.

Zephyr se acercó a ella y le sonrió sin ninguna especie de rencor.

—Me encantaría mucho Lena—dijo feliz, haciendo que Lena también sonriera.

Los niños comenzaron pronto otra ronda de juegos donde Tuffnut parecía siempre el blanco.

En cambio Hiccup se quedó viendo desde lejos, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar.

Tenía que pensar.

.

Zephyr llego justo antes que comenzara anochecer, lo cual era bueno, su padre le dijo que si llegaba después de los rayos del sol se ocultaran, estaría en problemas. Cuando llego vio a su madre sentada en la sala de estar con Nuffink ambos viendo un libro nuevo que probablemente Elin le hubiera prestado, llego emocionada contando parte de su día, su madre sonrió tiernamente escuchando parte de todo, hasta que el olor de la comida la hizo levantarse.

—La comida estará pronto, puedes ir a buscar a tu padre Zephyr, está en el tejado—hablo su madre antes de besarle la frente y caminando a la cocina.

¿Tejado?

Había pensado que su padre no había llegado aún, corriendo fue a buscar las escaleras en el segundo piso que la llevarían al techo del hogar. Sus padres la habían regañado una vez que su hermano y ella entraron a este lugar, pero luego su padre les dejo subir siempre que fuera con alguno de ellos. Generalmente era su papá quien subía a pensar ahí.

Asomo su cabeza viendo a su padre sentado en el borde de la viga principal. No traía puesta la cama y más bien tenía ropas muy ligeras para el clima que tenían. Vio su pierna de metal, que siempre le había parecido demasiado genial, después de todo era en honor de haber derrotado una reina dragón cuando era joven.

Quería llamarlo emocionada, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada pensativa del hombre en la lejanía del océano.

Ella volteo.

Las luces naranjas y rojas se fusionaban con el mar y ella no podría dejar de verlo, negó con la cabeza antes de caminar ágilmente hasta estar al lado de su padre. Este no hizo indicios de verla, así que tomo asiento a su lado.

Iba hablar.

Cuando la mano de su padre en su cabeza la hizo alzar la vista confundida, este ahora la estaba viendo fijamente y ella pestañeo confundida.

—¿Papá?—cuestiono ladeando la cabeza.

—Sabes Zephyr hace mucho tiempo mi padre me llevo por la ciudad, hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde la vista era similar, él me hablaba sobre leyendas, sobre el fin del mundo, sobre la paz que él deseaba para la tribu—comenzó antes de ver a la lejanía.

Zephyr sabía que estaba pensando en su abuelo, el esposo de su abuela Valka, su padre ponía esa expresión triste siempre que lo recordaba.

—Siempre que podía me contaba toda clase de historias, era un poco curioso al igual que Nuffink y me encantaba escucharlo hablar…extraño mucho eso—continuo hablando con una leve sonrisa.

La niña asintió, sonaba como ella, le encantaba escuchar a su padre o madre hablar. Entonces este se volteo a verla y ella también lo hizo.

—Mi padre tenía mucho trabajo, pero siempre tuvo tiempo para mí también…yo también tengo tiempo para ti Zephyr al igual que para tu hermano—

Ella volteo el rostro escapando de la mirada.

—Pero algunos adultos dicen que no debería pasar mucho tiempo contigo papá, dicen que tienes responsabilidades—musito recordando algunos murmullos en el gran comedor.

La mano en su cabeza la hizo encogerse un poco de miedo. Había estado asustada de estar haciendo algo malo, el pasar tanto tiempo con su padre y distraerlo de sus usuales tareas, ella había estado preocupada por Nuffink como futuro líder y sobre su padre sobre su trabajo, ella quería ser de ayuda y no pensó que podría estar empeorando todo.

De reojo noto que su padre no parecía enojado.

—Las tengo y tú eres una de las más importantes, llegara un tiempo donde tu busques tu propia historia Zephyr y yo no podre estar siempre a tu lado…en este momento es mi oportunidad de estar contigo y tu hermano, así que no te alejes—hablo con voz cálida haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.

Antes de asentir inusualmente tímida.

—¿De verdad crees que tenga historias como las tuyas?—pregunto esta algo tímida aun.

Hiccup no quería pensar en eso, sus aventuras de niño habían sido muy cercanas a la muerte…bueno no solo de niño, también de adulto. Su madre le había dicho que esta también y su padre, sin contar a Astrid. Quería pensar que su hija tendría aventuras menos cercanas a la muerte, pero se estaría engañando.

La mezcla de sangre de esta, solo significaría problemas y aventuras.

Le dio un escalofrió de pensarlo.

—Por supuesto, eres mi hija después de todo—le dijo con una sonrisa que Zephyr imito.

—También hija mía Haddock así que bajen ahora a comer—gruño la voz de Astrid desde fuera de su hogar.

Tanto padre como hija voltearon a ver al suelo, para ver a Astrid de manos en las caderas, al lado de Nuffink que parecía sonreír feliz de verlos hablando. Si bien su hijo amaba los libros, sobre todo amaba la idea de ver a su familia feliz y siempre intentaba ser conciliador.

Hiccup tomo a Zephyr como un saco de papas, haciendo que ella gritara y riera al mismo tiempo mientras ambos bajaban a comer junto su esposa y Nuffink. Los cuatro comenzaron hablar sobre historias como siempre y Hiccup comento en voz baja a su esposa la idea de ir pronto a ver a los dragones como habían estado planeando antes de que llegara la primera helada.

Era hora que sus hijos conocieran a sus viejos amigos.

Su esposa sonrió antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, que hizo a los niños hacer muecas de asco.

Después de eso Zephyr volvió a ir con su padre a trabajar.

Haciendo que este sonriera como tonto nuevamente, ante la mirada de diversión de su esposa e hijo.

,

.

.

Muchos kilómetros de distancia donde antes había estado Berk y que ahora era un pueblo abandonado, donde solamente había rumores de vikingos que montaban dragones, una sombra descendió del cielo con una gran velocidad que apenas si alguien pudo haberlo distinguido. Una pequeña silueta de un niño delgado con ropas negras y capucha, camino tranquilamente seguido de un gruñido a su espalda.

—Tranquilo Igneel solo voy a dar una vuelta, ocúltate bien—gruño el pequeño sacándose la capucha dejando ver un cabello corto de color negro y grandes ojos color ámbar.

Busco atentamente por todos lados, antes de asentir al ver que todo parecía abandonado.

—Sera un buen lugar para descansar por ahora, antes de encontrar la isla de los dragones—hablo el niño con brillo de diversión ante el sonido de dragón a su espalda.

Las historias de su madre eran ciertas.

Tenían que serlo.

Y él iba a encontrarle.

Al jinete de dragón con su furia nocturna.

**Fin**

_Tenía una idea de escribir una historia sobre Zephyr y Nuffink de ellos adolecentes, pero aun no estoy segura. Esta historia fue como para dar una idea de cuáles podrían ser los personajes de una nueva generación de vikingos que enfrenten nuevos retos._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
